1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to connectors. More specifically, it relates to a connector that includes a plurality of apertures to allow two or more separate pieces of building material to be held in relation to one another. Even more specifically, it relates to a connector that also includes, integral to it, the nails used to hold it in place. Even yet more specifically, it relates to a connector with integral nails where the attached nails may be folded down to allow the connectors to be stacked and shipped with ease.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Two of the most common connectors used in construction are the joist hanger and the hurricane clip. The first of these is used to connect a joist or rafter to a beam, ledger, wall, or the like, and the second is used to connect the base of a roof truss to the plate to prevent the roof from lifting under a high wind load. The use of these types of connectors is required by the Uniform Building Code and so they are well nigh ubiquitous on any construction site. These types of comer type connectors, of which there are many other types require the use of a small tempered nail called a joist hanger or teko nail. These are small, usually 11/4" to 15/8" long. Positioning these nails and then driving them often means, because of the small corner that the user is forced to work in, that the person installing the connector is forced to strike their own finger repeatedly. This makes the installation of these devices one of the most disliked jobs on any construction site. The present invention addresses this problem by having the nails be self-positioning, that is integral with the corner connector so that the installer only needs to move or flip the nail into position, and then hammer it home. The nail is held in the correct position by a sleeve that then may serve as a type of bushing to completely fill the aperture when the nail is driven completely in. Thus, a corner connector is provided that allows the installer to hold the connector and drive the nail without having the inconvenience of striking the holding hand.
The following prior art is known.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,586,370 issued to William F. Lange on May 25, 1926 discloses a tub fastener. This is clearly dissimilar from the present invention as no flexible sleeve for holding a nail is seen.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,171 issued to John C. Jureit on Mar. 3, 1970 there is disclosed a connector that teaches nails stamped out integrally with the connector element. Unlike the present invention, however, there is no teaching of the novel sleeve that holds the nail in place over each connector aperture.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,860 issued to George MacKay on Aug. 3, 1971 there is disclosed a electrical plate bracket that includes nails held in a sleeve. Unlike the present invention, the sleeves are not flexible so that they can be bent out of the way.
U.S. Pats. Nos. 3,633,950, 4,209,265, 4,555,887, 4,297,048, and 4,318,628 all show angled connectors of various kinds. None of them, though, show the flexible nail retaining means of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,644 issued to Warren J. Arnault on May 21, 1974 discloses a pipe hanger. As in the patents discussed above, there is no flexible retainer for the fasteners.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,656 issued to Donald R. Church on Mar. 21, 1978 there is disclosed a one piece fastener. No flexible retaining arrangement is shown that would allow the prongs of Church to lie flat as is seen in the instant invention.
Next is U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,139 issued to Patrick Herelier on Sep. 12, 1995. The fastener taught in this document is unlike the present invention in that the nails or fixing components cannot lay flat to allow for ease in shipping and storage.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,448 issued to Michael A. Pollock on Mar. 23, 1999 discloses a truss spacer. A tongue with an integral nail formed on it is at each end. There is no flexible retaining means shown for these nails as is required in the instant invention.
Thus, while the foregoing overview of prior art indicates it to be well known to use integrally attached fasteners in various connectors, the unique construction of applicant's invention is not shown in any of them. A flexible retainer for the nail allows the user enhanced ease in the installation of these connectors on a construction site, providing a "hand-free" environment that speeds installation time, prevents injury, and saves in labor costs.